


The Agents.

by minori_k



Category: CI5: The New Professionals, The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Inlovewithboth requested me to draw Chris and Sam from 'The New Professionals' last December. I was willing, any request is really nice challenge. So, here are some drawings of Sam and Chris. And I added original our dear Bodie and Doyle to them too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agents.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inlovewithboth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewithboth/gifts).



Agent 3.7 Sam Curtis from the New Professionals.

 

Agent 4.5 Chris Keel from the New Professionals.

 

New vs Original

 

 

And I've found Chris has got beautiful blue eyes and that ended up this image.

And I've arranged the image above to these two...

 


End file.
